


Hot or Cold

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for <a href="http://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/post/88330787246/">Flippy's playing card prompt</a> on Tumblr. The cards I drew are at the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot or Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Flippy's playing card prompt](http://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/post/88330787246/) on Tumblr. The cards I drew are at the end.

"So, where is it," Thomas asked as he followed Jimmy up the stairs to the main hallway.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you." Jimmy smirked at him . "Guess. Hot or cold."

"That's a children's game."

"Do you want it or not?"

"All right, all right," Thomas muttered. "On this floor?"

"Cold"

"First floor."

"Warm."

"Jesus, Jimmy, there are dozens of rooms," Thomas complained as he reached the top of the stairs. "How about a clue?"

"How high can you go?"

"What does that mean? The ceiling?"

"No, this is the bedroom wing, right?" Jimmy explained as if talking to a child. "How high can you go?"

Thomas frowned as he thought about that.

"Think people, not places," Jimmy hinted.

"You didn't!" Thomas's face showed his shock. "It's not in their bedroom. The Crawley's bedroom?"

"Hot." Jimmy was almost laughing with glee.

They walked along to the door where Thomas hesitated. _Would anyone be inside at this time of the day?_

"Open it." Jimmy jostled him with his shoulder, then egged him on. "Or do you want me to take it back."

"Fine. But if we get caught."

"Like that's ever bothered you before."

Thomas opened the door a crack and peered in, preparing an excuse if anyone should be there, but it was empty. He reached back and grabbed Jimmy's arm, yanking him inside and closing the door behind them.

"So it's here. Does that mean I'm done?"

"No," Jimmy's smirk returned, "you have to guess where."

"Oh, for Christ's sake. How did I let you talk me into this?"

Jimmy leant forward and kissed his cheek. "Because you love me and you'll do anything I ask."

"Too bloody true." Thomas crossed to the vanity, but was stopped by Jimmy's word.

"Cold."

He walked back toward the bed and turned to look at him for encouragement.

"Warm."

"You didn't put it under the pillow!" He reached out but hesitated, fearing he would mess the covers.

"No. Cooler."

"Cooler? What the ..." Thomas looked at the bedside table and reached for the drawer.

"Cold"

"Come on, Jimmy. What if someone comes in?''

"I guess you'll never find it."

Thomas folded his arms across his chest and glared at him before turning to look at the bed again. He knelt down to reach underneath it.

Jimmy laughed. "Oh, that's as hot as one of Mrs. Patmore's tarts right out of the oven."

Thomas looked at him over his shoulder. "Where do you come up with these things, moon boy?" It was his turn to grin when he saw Jimmy blush. _Maybe you shouldn't have told me about that fiasco with Ivy_.

His hand touched a small box. He pulled it out and took off the lid.

"Cufflinks," he looked at Jimmy for an explanation.

"Happy anniversary. Do you like them?"

"Of course. They're very nice." Try as he might, Thomas didn't sound convincing. Why cufflinks? I have so many sets and he knows it.

"They're not just any cufflinks." Jimmy reached out and took the box from Thomas, gently running his fingers over the intricate engraving on the surface of the links. "My mother gave these to my father on their twentieth anniversary so I want you to have them for our first.. Solid gold. He only wore them for special occasions." He sighed. "They're all I have left of either of them, other than that photo in my room."

Thomas felt his heart sink. How could I be so dense to think he just bought me any old thing? He took the box back from Jimmy, caressing his hand as he did so.

"I ... I really can't take these. I would love to, but they mean so much to you. How can you give them up?"

"Because I'm not giving them up." Jimmy stepped closer, bushing his lips against Thomas's. "You have them and I have you."

**Author's Note:**

> I drew:
> 
> 8 of hearts - fluff and jewellery or a gramophone. I could have done a bejewelled gramophone - no, not really.  
> 8 of clubs - Mrs. Hughes. Since this is optional, I chose not to include her. Although I suppose she could know about the 2 of them and be an accomplice for Jimmy  
> Queen of hearts - the Crawley’s master bedroom


End file.
